


2

by ayiyuxingchen



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayiyuxingchen/pseuds/ayiyuxingchen





	2

将近两个小时的睡眠足以让马龙把这个恐怖的梦翻过来倒过去重演个一遍又一遍，到最后他都能控制梦中的自己在安全出口看到张继科时二话不说就把他狠狠地来个后空翻，用上早些年的本事。再醒来时他发了一身虚汗，胸口闷痛，精神亢奋至极。

抬头，看看钟，十点半。还不到张继科的作息时间，他正坐在摇椅上看word。

总统套房的地毯叫马龙第一脚踩上去就情不自禁地感叹花钱和不花钱就是不一样。张家世代都能干，家财多到不在外面养个三儿都对不起这么多钱的那种。于是马龙同时也暗暗嘲笑自己，老公有钱不会花，等到外面彩旗飘飘了——或者已经彩旗飘飘了，想花都没你的份儿。

歪歪斜斜走了几步，他站到张继科的摇椅前面：“做不做？”

张继科出发前刚刚从香港飞回来，在家里匆匆待了一晚上就又和他一起飞到东京来了。

算算有半个多月没有和张继科做什么旖旎事儿，自己勤恳老实地上了半个多月的班，说什么也该来点生理必需了。

此时的马龙无疑是叫人神魂颠倒的。双腮通红，睡衣皱巴巴地挂在身上，冷冽的眉眼间多了几分媚色。但张继科早见多了这副模样，只是抬头望了一眼，又地下头去说：“我腰疼。”

马龙说：“我来动。”

“你今天怎么这么…饥渴。”实在是过于罕见。

“你我都是人。”马龙伸手抽掉张继科的浴袍带子，小麦色的胸膛和腰腹立刻哗啦啦暴露在空气中，“有点生理需求，炮友不该不满足吧？”

不得不说张继科不仅一表人才，而且器大活好，作为炮友没让马龙失望过。他不在意和他睡，只是作为一个明面上和性的伴侣而已，三年以来，一如既往。

当时他们的婚房买在北京二环内，而后他们就一直住在那里。张继科还记得他们第一次在那儿做爱的时候，他很傲慢，很冷淡。他想惩罚一下这条过于有个性的小白龙。

小白龙真的好白，脱了裤子露出大腿怯生生地坐到他的腰腹间，挺着臀瓣，因为缺乏前戏和扩张而疼得泪水涟涟。

现在他斜靠在床头上，看着马龙脱掉睡裤。龙还是那么白，从小龙变成了大龙，胳膊勾上他的脖颈，肌肤相贴。

之前说了不动，张继科当真就不动了，任由马龙撑在他身上起起伏伏。

他甚至点了一根烟，享受下身被服侍的快感。

好不容易把自己给折腾累了一点，马龙放慢了动作，骑在张继科的身上，把硕大的性器含在后穴里晃悠。张继科指间那支烟在昏暗里明明灭灭，烟雾四起，闻得马龙心里一阵烦闷。

人在做爱的时候相对来说，身体的反应要实诚的多。于是马龙怒其不争道：“腰又不是要断了，动一下会死啊。”

同时“啪”地一巴掌打了下去。

肉与肉相击的声音实在是过于大了一些，清脆响亮，白生生的手掌打在健硕肌肉纹画的那只翅膀上。翅膀墨黑狰狞，视觉效果格外强烈。

马龙心里暗骂一声我去，手像粘在了张继科胳膊上，拿走也不是放着也不是。

陷入了死一般的寂静。

马龙向来在情事方面不太懂得主动。大概是他觉得在炮友合作的时候任何一个多余的动作都可能导致不必要的误会——比如交颈厮磨，比如这个巴掌，情趣意味十足。

半响张继科慢悠悠起身，把烟在烟灰缸里按灭。然后他说：

“那我就开始了。”

 

——————————

张继科尽兴后已经凌晨一点多，两个人从柜子里扯了床被子过来倒头就睡。直到九点多才醒过来，马龙迷迷糊糊地睁不开眼睛，张继科怀里抱着他像抱了个软软香香的抱枕。

昨天张继科好像是被那一巴掌刺激到了似的，结果把马龙折磨的还没做完就累得睡着了。张继科把马龙抱的紧，怀里的龙都要喘不过气来，只好拿细小黏糊的嗓音在臂弯里道：“张继科，松开你的膀子。”

“哦。”张继科很遗憾地放走了自己的抱枕。

马龙下了床去地上捡了件浴袍穿上，是张继科昨天穿过的那件。地毯上丢了他们的衣服和内裤，杂乱无章，马龙面不改色地一一捡了扔到卫生间去。张继科缩在被子里拿了手机玩，眼睛却没落在手机屏幕上，而是跟着马龙走，看他收拾东西，看他那双露在浴袍外面的匀称雪白的腿晃来晃去。

阳光已经足够明亮了，明亮到都从窗帘的下摆和两侧溢出来，马龙走过去，唰地一下拉开。日光顿时倾泻了进来，明媚灿烂，在地板和空间里跳跃着，窗外的街景一览无余。

“今天天气真不错。”他说。

张继科也掀了被子下床，迎着日光套衣服。“我们下午去富士山，”他脸上带了一点笑意，“后天再去找那只水谷……”

他的那点笑意突然消失了，几乎是一刹那间覆盖了一层凉意。而后张继科大声吼了出来：“马龙！快蹲下——”

“砰——”

巨大的响声顿时在耳边炸开，马龙几乎是在张继科喊出他姓名的一瞬间就从窗边跑开，惊叫一声然后蹲在了桌子下面。

落地窗上是触目惊心的裂痕，像蜘蛛网一样遍布开来，中间一个弹孔。还没等马龙站起来扑到张继科身边，又是“砰”的一声响。子弹斜了几分射过来，命中了桌上的一个平板电脑，桌子狠狠地晃动了一下。

玻璃窗再也撑不住了，哗啦啦玻璃渣全都落在了地毯上。

马龙抱着膝盖蹲在地上，不敢挪动分毫。这两枪明显就是朝着他来的，第二枪还击在桌上。张继科赶紧三步两步过去把他抱过来，脸上的表情像要裂开似的。

他跑到门口拉开房间门，对房外走廊上听到枪声都严阵以待的他的人大声吼道：

“附近街区！都去查！”


End file.
